


Amanda (PL)

by Ryosun



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates, Trevor and Alucard share 1 (one) braincell, idiots not yet in love, rating for swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryosun/pseuds/Ryosun
Summary: Sprawnie odebrał płatność i przeszedł do realizacji zamówienia, bo z zaplecza wracał już współpracownik, którego przez tę chwilę zastępował. Inny kolega z pracy obrzucił go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, widząc lejące się do kubka po kolei cztery shoty espresso, do których nie zapowiadało się, żeby miało dołączyć mleko. Trevor zaś nucił pod nosem jedynie sobie znaną melodię, czując jak cały wcześniejszy zgryźliwy nastrój z niego ulatuje. Bezwiednie przejechał językiem po zębach. W świecie, gdzie twoja bratnia dusza czuła te same smaki co ty, dokładnie w tym samym czasie co ty, często dochodziło do dziwnych sytuacji, tym bardziej gdy nie odnalazło się jeszcze przeznaczonego sobie człowieka.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Amanda (PL)

**Author's Note:**

> Przybywam, by (mam nadzieję) zostać jak najdłużej :> Pierwszy skończony fik od trzech lat, yeah.   
> Moje umęczone serce po skończeniu trzeciego sezonu kopnęło mój leniwy tyłek i nakazało jakoś wszystko naprawić, więc... cóż mogę powiedzieć, zapraszam do lektury!

Gorące powietrze buchnęło z odkręconego zaworu i zaraz zatopiło się w czerwonym dzbanuszku z mlekiem, swoim ciśnieniem wzburzając podstawiony napój. Po kilku sekundach barista uznał go za gotowy, wyuczonym już ruchem potrząsnął naczyniem i z impetem postawił je na roboczym blacie, w międzyczasie wymijając się z innym pracownikiem kawiarni, równie jak pozostali pochłoniętym pracą w porannych godzinach szczytu. Wokoło rozbrzmiewał szum rozmów ludzi przy stolikach i czekających w kolejce. Brązowowłosy zestawił papierowy kubek z ekspresu ciśnieniowego i jego zawartość zalał spienionym przed chwilą mlekiem, kontrolując ruch nadgarstka tak, by pod sam koniec na powierzchni uformowały się dwa estetyczne kłosy. Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund od wydania kawy niskiej brunetce, a mężczyzna już dostawał następne zamówienia, przekazywane mu wraz z kubkami przez kolegę stojącego przy kasie. Godziny szczytu były najgorsze i najbardziej stresujące. Najchętniej sam usiadłby i spokojnie napiłby się czegoś zamiast obecnego uwijania się jak w zegarku, bez tolerancji błędu. Co rusz do jego nozdrzy uderzała nowa dawka mocnego, ziemistego aromatu, od którego prawdę mówiąc powoli zaczynała go boleć głowa, a przez nieustanny pośpiech i wpadkę współpracownika, który moment wcześniej pomylił zamówienia, jego irytacja również rosła.

\- Trevor, zmień mnie, proszę! – rzucił szybko młodszy od niego o kilka lat chłopak, nim z kasy pognał na zaplecze. Tak, kontakt z klientami to było dokładnie to, czego teraz jeszcze brązowowłosemu brakowało… Przejechał dłonią po twarzy w geście rezygnacji, wypuszczając przy tym głośniej powietrze i mijając się z dwoma innymi baristami, doskoczył do porzuconego stanowiska, gdzie od razu poczuł na sobie ciężki wzrok mężczyzny pierwszego w kolejce do obsłużenia.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo nie chcesz tutaj być, lepiej zmień pracę – powiedział chłodnym głosem przybysz, zwężając przy tym oczy o niecodziennym, złotym odcieniu tęczówek.

_Solidna porcja jadu o poranku, normalnie aż człowiekowi chce się żyć._

Trevor zamknął na chwilę oczy i odetchnął głośno, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją mimo narastającej w nim złości.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo nie chcesz, żebym przyjął od ciebie zamówienie, lepiej zmień lokal – zaoferował, z niezdrowym zadowoleniem obserwując pogłębiającą się zmarszczkę między jasnymi brwiami. Mężczyzna nie odpowiadał, stąd brązowowłosy wykorzystał kilka sekund, by faktycznie mu się przyjrzeć. Poza złotymi tęczówkami, Belmontowi od razu rzuciły się w oczy blond włosy mężczyzny, najprawdopodobniej dość długie, przynajmniej sądząc po rozmiarze luźnego koka, w który zostały zebrane. Pojedyncze kosmyki z okolic grzywki opadając, zatrzymywały się na szerokich ramionach okrytych ciemnym płaszczem, pod którym na ciele układał się biały sweter z golfem, opinając umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Trevor musiał przyznać, że mimo kwaśnego wyrazu twarzy i ciętego języka, nieznajomy cieszył oko. Jedyną skazą w jego wyglądzie były wyraźne cienie pod oczami.  
Gdy ostatecznie zamiast werbalnej odpowiedzi barista otrzymał jedynie ostre spojrzenie z jego strony, brązowowłosy uderzył lekko dłońmi w blat oddzielający go od blondyna i pochylił się w jego kierunku. – Witamy w Starbucks, czym mogę służyć?

\- Poczwórne espresso. Na wynos – odpowiedział chłodny ton, powoli niby ostrożnie, lecz nadal z manierą, jakby taka jednorazowa dawka kofeiny była rutyną każdego człowieka stąpającego po Ziemi. Trevor uniósł lekko jeden kącik ust.

\- Robi się. Jak się nazywasz? – Belmont przygotowywał już papierowy kubek i czarny marker.

\- Co? – Jasne brwi znów się zmarszczyły.

\- Twoje imię. Napiszę je na kubku – rzucił barista, jedną dłonią od niechcenia zdejmując już nakrętkę z mazaka, a drugą nabijając zamówienie na dotykowym monitorze. Blondyn wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy na pewno może podać swoje imię mężczyźnie; teraz to on przypatrywał się brązowowłosemu nieufnie. W końcu jednak zabrał głos.

\- Adrian – padło krótko z jego ust. Trevor szybko jeszcze rzucił wzrokiem na klienta. Do pierwszego kącika ust dołączył właśnie drugi, formując łobuzerski uśmiech. Nie powinien. Wiedział, że nie powinien. To była szczeniacka zagrywka. Miał być poważnym człowiekiem i utrzymać jedną pracę dłużej niż kilka tygodni, do czego w tym przypadku kluczowe było niedawanie sprowokować się pierwszemu lepszemu gburowi.

Nie mógł jednak się powstrzymać.

Sprawnie odebrał płatność i przeszedł do realizacji zamówienia, bo z zaplecza wracał już współpracownik, którego przez tę chwilę zastępował. Inny kolega z pracy obrzucił go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, widząc lejące się do kubka po kolei cztery shoty espresso, do których nie zapowiadało się, żeby miało dołączyć mleko. Trevor zaś nucił pod nosem jedynie sobie znaną melodię, czując jak cały wcześniejszy zgryźliwy nastrój z niego ulatuje. Bezwiednie przejechał językiem po zębach. W świecie, gdzie twoja bratnia dusza czuła te same smaki co ty, dokładnie w tym samym czasie co ty, często dochodziło do dziwnych sytuacji, tym bardziej gdy nie odnalazło się jeszcze przeznaczonego sobie człowieka. Przykładowo, nagły posmak musztardy i kiełbasek, gdy jadło się lody waniliowe, nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Bratnia dusza za to miała w tym czasie słodką, choć niekoniecznie pożądaną niespodziankę podczas grilla. Posiadacz duszy połączonej z tą Trevora najwyraźniej jednak jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jadł.

W tle bariści przekazywali sobie potrzebne informacje między kolejnymi etapami realizacji następnych zamówień, płynnie współpracując ze sobą. Czekając na zapełnienie się kubka ostatnią porcją esencji z palonych ziaren, Belmont zdążył wyciągnąć na czarny blat obok ekspresów ciśnieniowych dwa spodki z łyżeczkami do dużych americano przygotowywanych obecnie przez szarowłosego baristę. Szybko przetarł też ściereczką powierzchnię obok, usuwając krople rozlanego przez kogoś mleka i obracając się, sięgnął po papierowy kubek, po chwili dodając do niego pokrywkę. Odszukując momentalnie wzrokiem blondyna o nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniu, skierował swoje kilka kroków w jego stronę, ku stanowisku do wydawania zamówień.

\- Poczwórne espresso i obyś zaznał swojego szczęścia. – Brązowowłosy uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, podając mężczyźnie podpisany kubek. Między jasnymi brwiami ponownie pojawiła się zmarszczka; na całej twarzy malowała się natomiast konsternacja, która następnie płynnie przeszła do apatycznego politowania, gdy złote tęczówki spoczęły na twarzy Trevora.

\- „Amanda”? Oh proszę, nie jesteśmy w przedszkolu – z bladych ust wybrzmiał baryton, ciągnąc za sobą nutę pogardy. Ruch nadgarstka zaakcentował wypowiedziane słowa, ukazując napis na kubku trzymanym teraz przez smukłe palce. Blondyn nie dał jednak mężczyźnie czasu na odpowiedź – moment później złociste włosy znikały już za drzwiami kawiarni, z gracją niesione przez elegancką sylwetkę. Belmontowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie. O jednego gbura mniej do obsłużenia. Oby nie wracał. Już po chwili brązowowłosy przygotowywał kolejne napoje, wycierał kolejne blaty, wydawał kolejne kanapki i wypieki. Na następne kilka minut pochłonął go wir pracy w lokalu, a gdy klientów w końcu było wyraźnie mniej, odszedł na wymarzoną, kilkuminutową przerwę. Postanowił jednak odpuścić sobie kawę.

Z plecaka od razu wyciągnął telefon, rutynowo przeglądając media społecznościowe. Nie zwracał nawet zbytniej uwagi na informacje przewijające się na ekranie, dopóki z chwilowego letargu nie wyrwał go dźwięk powiadomienia. Skrzywił się głupawo na swoje niedbałe przeoczenie, wyciszył zupełnie telefon i odczytał przed momentem otrzymaną wiadomość. Najwyraźniej Sypha chciała się z nim spotkać. Najwyraźniej zapraszała go na pizzę… a darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. Tym bardziej, gdy wraz z koniem jest w zestawie darmowe jedzenie. Takiej propozycji nie mógł odrzucić. Nie żeby Belmont był obrzydliwym materialistą, wizja ponownego spotkania dobrej koleżanki również była bardzo obiecująca. Syphę brązowowłosy poznał kilka miesięcy wcześniej, na domówce u wspólnego znajomego. Okazała się być najbardziej odpowiedzialną ze wszystkich zgromadzonych i gdy inni bawili się w najlepsze, wlewając w siebie kolejne kieliszki alkoholu, ona gorliwie przekonywała stawiającego chwiejne kroki Trevora, którego zabawa poniosła trochę zbyt mocno, że ustawienie wieży z krzeseł na balkonie, a następnie wdrapanie się na sam jej szczyt, wyzywając pozostałych na pojedynek, jest niekoniecznie dobrym pomysłem. Barista uśmiechnął się pod nosem na samo wspomnienie. Do tej pory dziewczyna suszyła mu o to głowę, twierdząc, że jest zbyt nieodpowiedzialny, by wieść życie bez jej nadzoru. W ten sposób zawsze znajdował się pretekst do ponownego spotkania.

Nagle Trevor poczuł na języku gorzki smak wyjątkowo mocnej kawy (zdecydowanie zbyt gorzkiej i mocnej jak na gust Belmonta), który mimo wznoszonych w duchu próśb nie łagodniał, jedynie dokładając do poziomu wykrzywienia zaciśniętych ust baristy. Ciężko potarł dłonią kilkudniowy zarost. Jego bratnia dusza musiała mieć dziś wyjątkowo ciężki poranek.

* * *

Po zakończeniu zmiany i upewnieniu się, że wszystko przekazał swojemu zmiennikowi, barista szybko przebrał się w wygodniejsze ubrania i wyskoczył z kawiarni. W momencie wybicia przez zegar godziny piętnastej, przestały go obchodzić rzeczy dotyczące lokalu. Nawet gdyby miała w niego uderzyć asteroida, to już nie była sprawa Trevora. W tym momencie luźnym krokiem kierował się w stronę pizzerii kilka przecznic dalej. Na dworze robiło się chłodno, powinien pomyśleć o wymianie dresowej bluzy na cieplejszą kurtkę, może też o jakimś szaliku. Zapiął ubranie pod samą szyję i zarzucił ciemny kaptur na głowę. Gdy był w pracy, jego bratnia dusza na szczęście zjadła jeszcze jakąś kanapkę. Barista może i nie znał tego człowieka, ale lepiej czuł się ze świadomością, że temu komuś powodziło się dobrze. Cóż, przynajmniej jemu. Czasem też rozmyślał, czy druga osoba nie żyje przypadkiem w innej strefie czasowej, biorąc pod uwagę nietypowe godziny posiłków.

Zewsząd rozbrzmiewały odgłosy miasta, do których mężczyzna był już przyzwyczajony. Warkot silników samochodów, urywki rozmów mijanych ludzi, sygnalizacja świetlna i dźwięki syren służb dobiegające gdzieś z oddali nadawały miejscu wielkomiejskiego uroku, pełnego świateł i akcji. Mijane witryny sklepowe nęciły przechodniów swoim wnętrzem, zapraszając do środka, by ukraść chociażby kilka minut z ich dnia. Głośny odgłos klaksonu tylko na chwilę przyciągnął uwagę Belmonta. Już moment później, tak samo jak wszyscy pozostali, brązowowłosy znowu odwrócił głowę na drogę przed sobą. Życie giganta, jakim było San Francisco, toczyło się dalej.

Trevor stanął przed przejściem dla pieszych. Wibracja telefonu schowanego w kieszeni jeansowych spodni zasygnalizowała przyjście nowego powiadomienia. Niewiele myśląc, mężczyzna sprawnie wyciągnął urządzenie, lecz w momencie, gdy odczytywał wiadomość od Syphy, światła zmieniły kolor na zielony. Na pytanie, czy nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby w ich spotkaniu wzięła udział jeszcze jedna osoba – Belmont w pośpiechu odpisał jedynie „ok”, z kwestią dodatkowego człowieka nie do końca przetrawioną w myślach z powodu uwagi momentalnie przeniesionej na konieczność lawirowania między pieszymi. Nie minęło kilka minut, a barista już przekraczał próg szklanych drzwi, które zdobił szyld w kolorach włoskiej flagi. Wspiął się schodami na piętro i wszedł do lokalu, o który miał nadzieję chodziło jego koleżance. Moment później wypatrzył jasnorudą czuprynę w jednym z boksów, z jej właścicielką wyraźnie zaangażowaną w rozmowę z kimś siedzącym naprzeciwko. Dziewczyna wręcz promieniała, co rusz żywo gestykulując rękoma. Jej towarzysz na obecną chwilę był jeszcze zasłonięty przez półściankę oddzielającą boksy od siebie. Belmont westchnął i po kilku sekundach ruszył do stolika, po drodze zdejmując z głowy kaptur i jeszcze bardziej mierzwiąc nieułożone włosy.

\- Treffy! – krzyknęła nagle dziewczyna, która zauważyła brązowowłosego, gdy ten był w połowie rozpinania dresowej bluzy, odkrywając flanelową koszulę w czarno-czerwoną kratę. Mężczyzna w potwierdzeniu podniósł rękę i zacisnął usta w wąską linię, nie zatrzymując kroków – Już myślałam, że nie dotrzesz. Wybacz, że napisałam tak w ostatnim momencie. – Wzrok baristy stojącego już przy grafitowym blacie z ciemnoczerwonymi, lekko wytartymi kanapami po obu jego stronach powędrował leniwie na osobę siedzącą naprzeciwko Syphy. Jego oczy momentalnie otwarły się szerzej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie ostatnio widział te długie, złote kosmyki, tym razem jednak rozpuszczone i swobodnie opadające jedwabistą kurtyną na ramiona. – Pokazywałam mu akurat okolicę i-

\- Amanda?! – Trevor skrzeknął z niedowierzaniem i momentalnie skarcił się w myślach za ton głosu, który błyskawicznie przypomniał mu ten należący do zastających swego męża z kochanką w łóżku bohaterkach telenoweli, niegdyś oglądanych namiętnie przez jego matkę.

Blondyn spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, z marnym skutkiem kryjąc własne zaskoczenie, po czym westchnął z pogardą. Następne kilka długich sekund rozciągającej się niezręcznej ciszy zostało przerwanych dopiero przez rudowłosą.

\- Wy… Znacie się? – Dziewczyna była otwarcie zmieszana. Co chwilę przenosiła wzrok z jednego mężczyzny na drugiego, otwierając szerzej oczy okalane wytuszowanymi rzęsami.

\- Spotkaliśmy się dziś rano. – Mimo spokojnych słów kierowanych do Syphy, złote tęczówki nadal nie odrywały się od Trevora. – Zdecydowanie twarz, której nie chcę widzieć przy następnej porannej kawie – mruknął blondyn. Rudowłosa wyglądała, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślała, a po chwili wystrzeliła.

\- Już wiem! To ty byłeś tym _bucem_ , który robił Adrianowi kawę! – Z lekkością złączyła pięść z otwartą dłonią, gestem nadając zdaniu większej mocy. Mimo to sprawiała wrażenie najwyraźniej nie do końca świadomej wydźwięku wypowiedzianych słów.

\- Nazwał mnie bucem? – zapytał z pretensją Belmont, marszcząc brwi – Nazwałeś _mnie_ bucem? – Spojrzał z wyrzutem na blondyna. – Może gdybyś założył mniej ciasne spodnie, nie uwierałoby cię też na umyśle, mrukliwa Pamelo Anderson.

\- Mógłbym z powodzeniem użyć też innych określeń. Cham, prostak, ordynarny- – Każde ze słów wychodzących przez blade usta było podlane słodkim jadem i towarzyszyły mu mrużące się nieprzyjaźnie oczy.

\- Przestańcie! Chłopaki, koniec! – Sypha zmierzyła obu sfrustrowanym wzrokiem. – Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. – Odchrząknęła i wysiliła się na uśmiech. – Trevor, poznaj Adriana. Przeprowadził się tu ostatnio i pokazywałam mu dzisiaj okolicę. Myślałam, że pójdzie nam to szybciej i zdążę do spotkania z tobą, ale troooszkę nam się przeciągnęło.

\- Troszkę to przeciągnęło się temu, komu on wypadł z kołyski za dzieciaka – mruknął niezobowiązująco barista.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! – Brwi dziewczyny zmarszczyły się w wyrazie oburzenia.

\- A dopiero się rozkręcam. – Brązowowłosy posłał koleżance zaciśnięty uśmiech.

\- Śmiem przypuszczać, że płacą ci za zadawanie się z nim, Sypha? Osobiście dopilnuję, abyś po dzisiejszym dniu otrzymała znaczną podwyżkę – rzucił Adrian, dodając elegancki gest dłonią, po czym przesunął się dalej na kanapie, samemu opierając się plecami o ścianę. Drugi mężczyzna niechętnie, ale przyjął zaoferowanie miejsce, z kwaśną miną starając się jednak utrzymać na siedzisku jak największy dystans między sobą a blondynem. Mogłoby się wydawać, że po wyładowaniu emocji na samym początku spotkania, dalsza jego część przebiegnie względnie spokojnie. Otóż nic bardziej mylnego. Pierwszy zgrzyt pojawił się już przy wyborze pizzy z karty dań. Po wyrażeniu przez Trevora chęci zamówienia hawajskiej, twarz Adriana wykrzywiła się w kompletnej odrazie. Belmont też nigdy wcześniej nie widział, jak ktoś z taką powagą elaboruje nad tematem placka ciasta z dodatkami. W międzyczasie do przemówienia włączyła się również Sypha, określając gust baristy jako przeklęty. Ostatecznie brązowowłosy ustąpił, mając już dość wysłuchiwania komentarzy o powiązaniach swojego ilorazu inteligencji z wyborem, co lubi rzucić na pieprzony placek. Humor udało mu się nieco odzyskać dopiero, gdy po odebraniu zamówienia przez kelnera rudowłosa zaczęła opowiadać o swojej ostatniej podróży. To, czego mężczyzna na pewno nie mógł odmówić swojej koleżance, to ciekawość – ludzi, miejsc, tajemnic; wszystkiego, w co tylko była w stanie wetknąć swój zadarty nos. Ponadto obdarzona stalowoszarymi, bystrymi oczyma, była w stanie dostrzec często o wiele więcej niż zwyczajny człowiek. Jakby tego było mało, dziewczyna uwielbiała mówić, w szczególności o swoich najnowszych przygodach i odkryciach. Rozmowa płynęła, jednak ani Trevor ani Adrian choćby raz nie zwrócili się do drugiego bezpośrednio, kontynuując chwilowe, niewerbalnie zawarte zawieszenie broni, co jakiś czas jedynie ukradkiem posyłając sobie wzajemnie dezaprobujące spojrzenia, gdy Sypha akurat nie patrzyła. Barista był w stanie przysiąc, że przynajmniej część płynnych gestów dłoni lub melodyjnych obniżeń tonu głosu było wykonywanych przez blondyna jedynie w celu drażnienia nerwów Belmonta. Po dłuższym czasie, w którym brązowowłosy nie był w stanie włączyć się do rozmowy – z rudowłosą i Adrianem dyskutującymi o czymś naukowym, co zdecydowanie nie obchodziło mężczyzny – zaczął bez większej uwagi stukać palcami w blat stołu, ciężko wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. W lokalu niczym lekka płachta rozpościerał się przyjemny dla ucha gwar innych gości restauracji oraz pracowników otwartej kuchni.

Mruknął ciche podziękowanie, gdy kelner przyniósł ich zamówione napoje, sosy do pizzy, talerze i sztućce. Mógłby się założyć, że blondi zamierzał jeść pizzę cholernym nożem i widelcem, wyrafinowany drań. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem na samą myśl. Nadejście kelnera przekierowało również uwagę pozostałych dwóch osób przy stoliku. Sypha niemal od razu przed każdym położyła trójkątny, czerwony talerz oraz rozdzieliła zamówione napoje. Adrian siedział z obojętną miną i założoną nogą na nogę, zdając się z premedytacją ignorować mężczyznę obok. Belmont poczuł nieznośną, wewnętrzną potrzebę zdarcia mu z twarzy tej maski lodowego księcia.

\- Hej – odezwał się, nie dając dojść do głosu dziewczynie, która przed momentem jeszcze nabierała do płuc powietrze, najprawdopodobniej mając zamiar coś powiedzieć – Myślicie, że uda mi się wypić jeden cały dzbanuszek sosu czosnkowy, zanim tamten kelner doniesie pizzę do naszego stolika? – mruknął, subtelnie (przynajmniej jak na siebie) wskazując na mężczyznę z czarną zapaską, który zdawał się odbierać właśnie od szefa kuchni ich zamówienie. Rudowłosa delikatnie złapała się za grzbiet nosa, zaciskając zamknięte powieki i opierając łokieć na blacie.

\- Jesteś zagrożeniem dla społeczeństwa – sapnęła z rezygnacją.

\- I tchórzem. Wypij dwa. – Spojrzenia dwóch par jasnych oczu momentalnie powędrowały na Adriana. W tylko jednej z nich zaczynały jednak palić się ogniki rywalizacji.

\- To wyzwanie? – kącik ust brązowowłosego uniósł się, ukazując część rzędu zębów w wykrzywionym, prowokującym uśmiechu.

\- Oh, traktuj to sobie jak chcesz – blondyn odezwał się kuszącym, mdląco słodkim głosem, przeczesując dłonią rozpuszczone złote kosmyki – Bądź tylko łaskaw nie odwracać się potem do mnie z takim oddechem, nienawidzę czosnku.

\- Z największą przyjemnością, do tego i czosnek niepotrzebny. – Trevor uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją malowaną na twarzy. Potarł dłonią kilkudniowy zarost, odchrząknął i ku przerażeniu Syphy w kilka sekund wychylił na raz dwa dzbaneczki zawierające sos czosnkowy. Połowicznie zignorował blondyna, który nagle zaczął się krztusić i krzywić w niesmaku, był zadowolony ze świadomości swojej małej wygranej, chociaż prawdę mówiąc nie takiej reakcji spodziewał się po drugim mężczyźnie. Cóż, nie miał zamiaru wybrzydzać, zwycięstwo to nadal zwycięstwo, a on był prostym facetem. W sumie oglądanie drugiego w takim stanie było całkiem satysfakcjonujące. Sypha zareagowała jednak zupełnie inaczej, szybko podsuwając Adrianowi jego napój, z zagubieniem i nerwami wypisanymi na twarzy, chociaż kontrastującymi z pewnością ruchów jej rąk. Blondyn szybko przystawił picie do ust, gorączkowo odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Wyglądał na czymś zdezorientowanego, co zapaliło czerwoną lampkę w głowie Belmonta. Sekundę później brązowowłosy poczuł rozchodzący się po języku smak soku pomarańczowego, który razem z wyczuwalnym jeszcze przez kubeczki smakowe sosem czosnkowym stworzył naprawdę paskudne połączenie.

\- Fuj, sok pomarańczowy? – skrzywił się, odruchowo podnosząc dłoń do ust, aby dotknąć opuszkami palców języka. Nagle przeszedł go najchłodniejszy dreszcz, jakiego w życiu doświadczył. Przekręcił głowę tak gwałtownie, że aż coś chrupnęło mu w karku i skrzyżował swój wzrok ze złotymi tęczówkami, spoglądającymi już na niego z mieszanką terroru i niedowierzania. Z nadzieją godną głupca łypnął jeszcze przelotnie na zawartość szklanki, która właśnie z brzdękiem upadła na grafitowy stół, wysuwając się ze szczupłej dłoni zawieszonej na szczęście tylko kilka centymetrów nad blatem. Trevor miał wrażenie, że cały świat wokół na chwilę zwolnił, gdy dotarło do niego pełne znaczenie sceny sprzed momentu. Najwyraźniej nie tylko do niego – wszyscy przy stole zamarli w bezruchu.

\- To jest jakiś pieprzony żart… – wypowiedział powoli, ważąc każde słowo, lekko stłumione przez dłonie ciężko przejeżdżające po twarzy.

_Co się chwilę temu, do cholery, wydarzyło?_

**Author's Note:**

> Wyszło znacznie dłuższe niż przewidywałam, ale co mogę poradzić, historia pisała się sama ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Zastanawiałam się w sumie, czy biorąc pod uwagę takie, a nie inne zakończenie, nie rozwinąć całego pomysłu i nie stworzyć jakiejś dłuższej formy jako sequel, co myślicie?


End file.
